The Challenge
by NephthysLilith
Summary: A challenge to write 50 Zelos and Llyod one shots. And hey, maybe more.
1. You Can't Come

Placed Together

Disclaimer: Oh come on for god's sake, If I owned it I would have played it.

Rating: T for Teens

Pairing: ZelosxLloyd, duh.

Number: 2/25 for me.

WARNINGS: ANGST! BL! And hints at chara death :hides from pitchforks and torches:

A/N: Yo! Me again! I swear I haven't taken over this project! I swear it! Oh yeah. I will set up a huge training doll with my face on it so you can kick and punch and bite and hurt/maim it in any way, thinking it's me! XD

OooooooO

"Someday…" A hand traveled over his jaw, down his neck, holding him close. "Someday… We will meet again…" A sad smile, "And maybe everything can work out." The hand clenched, scraping his neck –nothing near as painful as what he was going threw. – "Maybe we can work."

Lloyd looked down at the ground, not really understanding what his partner was saying, not… knowing what to do. "Why?" He choked out. "Why are you leaving?"

The longhaired man smiled sadly and ran his hand back up over Lloyd's cheek, index finger traveling over the fine lips he cherished. "Because I have to, love, I have to go."

"But why leave now?" The younger yelled, tears finally falling from their hidden well, streaming down his cheeks as he searched the one infront of him for answers.

This smile was sadder, more pained and forced than the others. He looked over Lloyd's face, finger straying back over the lips, making the younger shiver, "Lloyd…" He whispered, sealing his lips over his others, tasting the salty tears there.

Lloyd kissed back, arms winding around the older boys neck, refusing to let go, let go of the one thing he loved more and more with each passing day.

Slowly Lloyd's love ended the kiss, giving another sorrowful one on Lloyd's cheek. "I have to go because you cannot come where I'm going." Zelos whispered in Lloyd's ear, "You can't come."


	2. It Hurts

Placed Together

Disclaimer: Oh come on for god's sake, if I owned it I would have played it.

Rating: T for Teens

Pairing: Hinted ZelosxLloyd.

Number: 3/25 for me.

WARNINGS: ANGST! Hints at BL! Chara death. Blood… and… more angst XD;;;

A/N: I have no clue where this one came from. I left the named out of this one so you could pick who ever you want. So yeah.

OooooooO

His feet shifted in and out of focus, all he could do was stumble. His heart ached with a dull throb, his head with a faster tempo. He clutched his wounded arm tightly as he leaned on the dirty wall across from him, knees giving out from under him with all of his stinging hurt.

What had he just done?

The question slammed itself into his head over and over… and over and over again… What had he really just done?

He just killed the one he loved. That's what he did.

A heart shaking sob left his frail body as he slid down the wall, un-spilt tears finally flowing from his ducts after been kept away from the public for so long. Once the crying had started he couldn't stop; they just came… all of the horrible images put on a slide show inside of his head to make him see every sin he commented in his pitiful life.

Minuets may have past, or even seconds, for all he knew days had flown past as he lay bleeding on the stone floor, pushed up against the wall; everything had melted together… and he hated it. It hurt.

Hell everything in his body hurt.

Another sob left his body and his tears ran out, making his body use the next liquid. Blood.

And so he sat there, his heart torn apart and shoved relentlessly threw a shredder then set on fire and the ashes spread to make sure it could never heal, so he could never feel like _this_ again; Tears of blood streamed down his cheeks, staining his skin with a path of gore, carving it's course in the boys face forever; the image would be put into his banks and banks of sins.

He cried himself to sleep that night, alone and unwanted.

Just like he should have been, ever since the beginning.


	3. Why Are You Crying?

Placed Together

Disclaimer: Oh come on for god's sake, If I owned it I would have played it.

Rating: T for Teens

Pairing: More hinted ZelosxLloyd.

Number: 4/25 for me.

WARNINGS: Hinted BL. Light angst. Fluff.

A/N: Yo! Me… again… I'm gonna be taking down the first chapter and fix it up, sorry for the inconvenience. I felt like making a fluffy ending so there. Nya.

OooooooO

Lloyd looked at Zelos with a sad smile, leaning over the chosen one.

Zelos was curled into a tight ball, knees hugged closely to his chest and his face resting on said knees; and the occasional tear slipped from his crystal clear eyes.

"Zelos…" The younger one murmured, sitting down next to his friend. "Why are you crying?"

The boy snorted and shrugged passively, looking away from Lloyd. He rolled his shoulders again and tilted his head back, to stare at the sky above. Lloyd followed his companion's gaze and stared at the shifting clouds too. "Come on Zelos," He tried again, "What's up?"

The long haired one put on a fake smile and turned to Lloyd and ruffled his hair, just to see the reaction, which was Lloyd grabbing a lock of Zelos's hair and pulling.

Zelos closed one eye and let his head lean closer to Lloyd's body, trying to get some hair some slack so it wouldn't be pulled at.

"Come on, I'll let go when you tell me."

"It has nothing to do with you, hunny." Zelos said with his own smirk, trying to pry his friend's hand away from his hair. The twin-sword wielder sighed and shrugged, looking at Zelos with his smile, "Fine." With that he let go of Zelos's hair and looked back up at the clouds.

Zelos broke out into a grin and threw an arm over Lloyd's shoulder, making the boy squeak.

Oh he loved it when he could make Lloyd do that.

And somehow… the day looked a lot brighter now that the two were together.


	4. I Can Feed Myself

Placed Together

Disclaimer: Oh come on for god's sake, if I owned it I would have played it.

Rating: T for Teens

Pairing: ZelosxLloyd!

Number: 1/25 for me. That makes 4 in total!

WARNINGS: Crack and fluff.

A/N: I'm so sorry for all the repeats and reposts. I'm an idiot. This is the last I promise.

OooooooO

Zelos looked over at Lloyd; poking around at his food. This was so boringggg! The long-haired one sighed and leaned back, trying to think of something evil to do.

A wicked grin spread over his face and he turned back to Lloyd, who was still eating. The chosen one got up; a few eyes trained on him as he walked and sat beside Lloyd, who barely even noticed the man, let alone acknowledged him. Zelos poked the boy in the side, making him squirm with discomfort.

"Stop it." He mumbled between gulps of food.

The pervert just grinned and took away the boy's plate of food. "Zelos!" He squeaked angrily, reaching out to grab the plate. Zelos laughed and took the boy's fork away too.

"Zelos!" Lloyd whined angrily, unhappy with his lack of food. When Zelos shook his head, still smirking evilly; Lloyd looked away and watched the fire.

Lloyd's eyes widened when he felt something poke his mouth. He looked back at Zelos, who still had his plate and fork, but this time, his fork had food on and Zelos held it up, trying to baby feed his companion. "Zelos! I can feed myself!"

"This got everyone's attention, looking over at the pair, Lloyd blushed bright red and scratched the back of his head. Zelos, on the other hand, smiled and waved at them with his empty hand. Sheena looked about ready to go over there and slap him.

Zelos just grinned and, just to dig his grave deeper, kissed the blushing boy across from him.

Almost everyone's jaw dropped- including Lloyd's- at the sight

"The probability of Sheena slapping Zelos right now is 99.2."

And that she did.


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Yami Kallima**

**Woot, I finally finished my first one shot…okay I finished three but two aren't done…but this was the first of the three. I had time after my science exam and I forgot my book at home so I decided to write.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairing: ZelosxLloyd**

**Number: 1/25**

**WARNINGS: Umm…shonen ai? That's about all**

**Disclaimer: If it belonged to me Zelos and Lloyd would be a real couple and I wouldn't have to write a fanfic about them being together. Another thing it's a FANfic, as in written by a fan. Well that's all**

_Sweet Dreams_

Lloyd sighed and lean against the tree he was standing under, wondering for about the millionth time why he had agreed to be the night watch. Right now, he'd rather be sleeping.

"It's not like we ever get attacked during the night anyways." Lloyd grumbled.

"Talking to yourself, bud? That's the first sign of insanity." Zelos' voice rang out jokingly from behind Lloyd, causing him to quickly turn around but ending up losing his balance and falling down.

"Oww…what are you doing up, Zelos?" Lloyd asked quietly, so he wouldn't wake the others.

"The wind woke me up and you seemed to need some company." The red-head answered as he sat beside Lloyd and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Lloyd blinked but let himself relax in Zelos' arm.

After awhile Lloyd slumped against Zelos' side, having fallen asleep. The chosen chuckled and pulled Lloyd closer, wrapping his other arm around the teen and softly kissing the crown of Lloyd's head.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered and rested his chin where he had just kissed Lloyd before falling asleep as well. Lloyd was right, no one ever attacked during the night anyways.

**A/N: Ok there you go the first one shot actually written by me, thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I'll work on finishing my other two one shots later.**


	6. You Are My Sunshine

Placed Together

Disclaimer: Oh come on for god's sake, If I owned it I would have played it.

Rating: T for Teens

Pairing: ZelosxLloyd, duh.

Number: 5/25 for me.

WARNINGS: Shonen-ai and a boi kiss

A/N: I wrote this in inspiration of one of the sweetest love songs alive. You Are My Sunshine –Trust me this makes no sense. It's night… and… whatever. It's almost one in the morning when I wrote this, Thank you. Oh yeah… I got a few ideas wondering around my head, so you might get another soon. **WE ARE STILL TAKING REQUESTS DAMNIT!**

OooooooO

It was a peaceful night; peaceful enough for Lloyd to fall into a light daze during his watch. The night was clear, stars shinning like small diamonds, not a single cloud in sight… no for ages. Sure, Lloyd knew that falling asleep was the worst thing he could do at that time –but it was to tempting to not. –

Zelos, being the person he was, watched Lloyd sleep with a large, perfect grin on his face; eyes twinkling like the stars in the sky. Lloyd looked so cute asleep like that. He silently awed to himself, sneaking closer to not wake the boy up.

When Zelos came within kissing range of the other boy, he leaned in –not to Lloyd's lips, but to his ear- and started singing a simple thing: You Are My Sunshine.

Lloyd jerked awake, nearly yelping out in fear. Until he saw Zelos's red hair, the sweet scent of straw berries filling his nose; how Zelos managed to keep it smelling like that was above him. The calming sound of his partners singing lulled him back into sleep; which he gave into nearly instantly.

Zelos stopped singing and pulled back, sitting on his knees he smiled, widely, but not a grin. He leaned in, just a little more, to Lloyd's lips this time, and kissed him. Just a soft one, nothing deep,since the boy was asleep -that could wait until he woke. –


	7. I Like The Rain

Placed Together

Disclaimer: Oh come on for god's sake, if I owned it I would have played it.  
Rating: T for Teens  
Pairing: ZelosxLloyd!  
Number: 6/25 for me.  
WARNINGS: Shonen-ai, little bits of fluff, crack.  
A/N: THANK YOU ALL THE KIND REVEIWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! We haven't gotten a flamer yet! I'm waiting for it… waiting for it… Durhhh, anyways, I wrote this listening to 'Say it Ain't So' by Weezer XD I love the ending btw…

**NOTE: WE ARE STILL TAKING REQUESTS.**

Meowzy-chan: Just for you, I'm gonna do something nice: Chose the angst fic you want, and it can be for you. I kid you not. Pick any of the ones I wrote.

OooooooO

The two boys stared up at the darkened sky, rain clouds pouring over the brisk blue sky at an alarming rate, lightning flashing off in the distance. Lloyd sighed and leaned on Zelos's shoulder, a small pout on his lips. "It's gonna rain." He said softly.

"Yeah." The longhaired one said with a smile, petting Lloyd's hair as if he was a puppy. "But I like it more when it rains."

Lloyd pulled away and looked absolutely appalled by that fact, "What!" He nearly screamed –yelped was more like it, Zelos dully noted. – "How can you like the _rain_ better than the sun?"

Zelos smiled and shrugged, leaning back down on the railing, his eyes trained on the sky once again; ignoring Lloyd's useless sputters, trying to change his partners mind about his weather preferences.

"Lloyd…" The sly tone of the red heads voice made Lloyd stop in mid-rant and look, somewhat naively, at Zelos. "You really want to know why I like the rain more?"

The boy's eyes lit up with the offer. He nodded frantically and looked up at the other with huge, doe-like eyes.

Zelos, with one swift motion –a hand under Lloyd's chin, tilting it up; the other weaving itself in his short hair, pulling him within kissing range, – pulled Lloyd close to his own body, "I like it so much because it can make you sick."

'What the hell' was written all over Lloyd's face. And it was just that he said, cocking one eyebrow at Zelos's strange confession.

"If you get sick I have a legit reason to fuss over you."


	8. Sexy

**Yami Kallima**

Disclaimer: I own a copy of the game but I am not the creator…don't sue me, it took me a long time to save up what little money I have.

Rating: T

Pairing: Zelos/Lloyd

Warning: Shonen Ai

Number: 2/25 for me

* * *

"Zelos, why is everyone looking at us weirdly?" Lloyd asked, as he and Zelos walked through the streets of Meltokio. Lloyd holding Zelos' hand.

"Their just jealous because they can't have the sexiest guy here." Zelos replied smoothly

"You're so egotistical."

"I wasn't talking about myself, I was talking about _you._"


	9. Fireworks

Placed Together

Disclaimer: It's kinda sad, I don't even have the game system for ToSRating: K+10 for Children 10 and above.  
Pairing: ZelosxLloyd  
Number: 7/25 for me.  
WARNINGS: So much fluff you can only read it once in one day. I tried reading it twice and I think I gained two cavities, so, I warned. You can't take me to court no more.  
A/N: … This one still makes my teeth hurt DX :claws at teeth:  
**NOTE: WE ARE STILL TAKING REQUESTS.**

Lloyd looked up at the black sky like a child, bright fireworks lighting up the sky and the drifting smoke. He clung to Zelos's arm tight, gasping as the fireworks cracked loudly; sometimes pointing up, tugging on the long-haired teens sleeve.

"Lloyd…" Zelos whispered, somewhat as an warning; hidden meaning: 'If you rip this shirt, you own me more than another one.'

Lloyd looked up at Zelos with huge eyes, joy and blinding colours flashing in his deep coloured optics, "Watch!"

The long-haired teen smirked and leaned down to Lloyd's lips, "I have something else I want to watch."

Cocking his head to one side, Lloyd asked: "What could that be?"

Zelos leaned closer, hot breath warming Lloyd's lips, "You."

And with that, they kissed; a large white and pink firework exploding.


	10. The Bullies Cower Before Zelos

Placed Together

Disclaimer: I don't own the game, the game system, or… anything else. Though I do own a friend with lots of knowledge of ToS!  
Rating: T for Teens  
Pairing: ZelosxLloyd, duh.  
Number: 8/25 for me.  
WARNINGS: OMG AU! Because the idea doesn't fit with the game. At all. Lloyd and Zelos as children; and maybe if you squint, ZelosxLloyd stuff  
A/N: Mmmmm well… yeah… This has been around forever 3

I'm gonna do succorelle's lovely request and then our loyal reveiwer: Meowzy-chan's drabble request. A drabble from the line 'What could go wrong?' and then an implied lemon. 3 both of them!

Oh yeah, I'm looking for a beta, because, as succorelle pointed out, I suck at spelling. I really do.

OooooooO

The older children grinned their evil gins; surrounding the young boy- two grades lower than themselves; pushing him to the hard ground they sneered angrily at the boy. "What do you think you're doing?" One mumbled, folding his arms and spitting at the fallen one.

"N-Nothing!" The spiky haired one sputtered, pulling himself up off hard ground, wrapping his hand around his scratched elbow.

"Didn't seem like nothing to me…" One of the bullies muttered to his friends; laughing at the others expense.

"Hey, What's going on here?"

All the heads whipped around to look at the long haired male, standing there, running his hand threw his hair, flipping it over his shoulder, looking bored with the whole thing.

"Nothing!" The leader of the bullies yelled, "Nothing, Zelos! Nothing at all!"

"Doesn't look like nothing from where I'm standing; but I could be wrong."

The younger boy looked at Zelos in awe, how could he act so cool around these bigger, not to mention, stronger, boys.

The bullies sneered again. Pushing Lloyd to the ground again they stormed off, stalking away from Zelos with ugly sneers on their ugly face.

The taller one sighed, closing his eyes he turned to where Lloyd lay on the ground. Opening his sparkling eyes again he smiled at the hurting boy across from him, "Hey; don't hold it against them; they just want to be as cool as me." The long-haired boy smiled at Lloyd, making the other boy blush.

Zelos walked over to Lloyd and offered him his hand, "You can't lay there forever, hunny! Your back is gonna hurt!"

Lloyd tentivly took the others hand, "Who- Who are you?" He sputtered, keeping his eyes adverted to the ground.

"Zelos! And you're Lloyd, right?" The red haired boy said with a cocky grin, putting both of his hands on his hips.

The other boy squeaked and nodded, finally looking up at Zelos with his large eyes.

Zelos grinned again and ruffled the boys hair, "Come on, Lloyd, lets go meet some girls!"


	11. What Could Go Wrong?

Placed Together  
Disclaimer: I don't own the game, the game system, or… anything else. Though I do own a friend with lots of knowledge of ToS!  
Rating: T for Teens  
Pairing: ZelosxLloyd  
Number: 9/25 for me.  
WARNINGS: Um… crack? I'm sorry for the fake ending. Um, that's what comes out of my mind at… nearly midnight…  
A/N: YAY! This one goes out to succorelle! Requesting 'What could go wrong?' I don't think this is what she had in mind when she requested this; it wasn't what I had in mind when I read it. I hope she's happy.

OooooooO

"Oh, come on Lloyd! What could go wrong?"

"We could die."

"From what? What is there to die from?"

"The water. Zelos, it's almost Christmas."

"Exactly! We haven't gone swimming together since… forever! We need to do it at least once before the year ends!"

"Can it wait until it warms up?"

"No."

"… Zelos, I'd rather not die anytime soon. If you wanna go swimming, go ahead, but if you die, I get all your stuff and I can't be blamed for it."

Then Zelos went swimming and died.

**JOKING! HERE'S THE READ ENDING:**

"Fine then. We'll just have to go to an indoor hot spring."

"… You were planning this."

"No! Come on, hunny! It will be fun!"

Zelos grabbed Lloyd's hand and dragged the boy away, nearly flouncing as he went. Heck, anyone would be flouncing if they got to see the swordsman half naked and steaming wet.


	12. The Morning After

Placed Together

Disclaimer: I don't own the game, the game system, or… anything else. Though I do own a friend with lots of knowledge of ToS!  
Rating: P T for Perverted Teens. P.T. giggle that's my shortened version of my name XD  
Pairing: ZelosxLloyd  
Number: 10/25 for me.  
WARNINGS: hinted lemon, duh. I hope the fluff in this isn't over powering, too.  
A/N: THIS WAS A BITCH TO WRITE! I HAD SO MANY IDEAS >x   
YAY! This one goes out to Meowzy-chan! Requesting an implied lemon X3 I always look forward to your replies; because they always make me laugh. Oh yeah; I wrote this while drinking strawberry flavored water.

**TAKING REQUESTS AGAIN.**

OooooooO

Looking out the window, Lloyd lay on the large bed. The feeling of someones arm wrapped around his filled his senses; the feeling of someones hot breath tickling his neck sending shivers down his spine.

Today was going to be a good day; Lloyd deducted; the sun shinning threw the fluttering curtains; sending rays of light scattering over him and his peacefully sleeping lover.

Lloyd had always been on to wake up earlier than the other one next to him; mainly because he usually had an early morning watch shift to watch for monsters while they were traveling. But, right now, it didn't matter much to him; he got to see his lover in such a state of peace, looking so child-like every morning; rain or shine; that wasn't all so bad.

He could understand why the other boy was still sleeping; what they did last night wasn't exactly refreshing and rejuvenating… actually it was anything _but_ that. Lloyd's cheeks heated up as he recalled what he and the other had done for most of the night; absently running his hand threw his lovers long red hair.

Yeah. Today was going to be an amazingly shinny day. Well; Lloyd has to admit. Everyday with Zelos was an amazingly shinny day. But today was going to be a little better; If Lloyd knew anything at all.


	13. Glad You Were Born

Placed Together  
Disclaimer: I don't own the game, the game system, or… anything else. Though I do own a friend with lots of knowledge of ToS!  
Rating: G  
Pairing: ZelosxLloyd  
Number: 11/25  
WARNINGS: I donno, angst and light shonen-ai  
A/N: **THIS IS THE LAST DRABLE I'M GOING TO WRITE WITHOUT A REQUEST  
**

OooooooO

Lloyd looked at the redheaded teen with mournful eyes; sitting on the last step on the stairs. The whole group was staying at Zelos's place for a while; and right now everyone was out doing what they do.

Zelos, on the other hand, stood in front of the portrait of his mother; his eyes distant. He stood with his arms crosses; unfeeling fingers rubbing over his clothed arms.

The younger teen couldn't stand to see his lover like this; his eyebrows pulled together he stood. Walking over to Zelos he wrapped his arms around the taller male; putting his chin by the others should he whispered softly: "I'm glad you were born…"


	14. Singing in the Shower

Yami Kallima

Okay based off of succorelle's idea of really, really bad singing. Sorry for not writing anything in months I've been busy I had a summer job then school so now in my busiest month of the year when I have school and NanoWrimo I decided to write because I'm nifty like that. But anyways here ya go

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would've made Zelos and Lloyd a main pairing.

Rating: Teen? Could be for Everyone too though…

Pairing: Zelos/Lloyd

Number: 3/ 25 because I've been lazy

Warning: BL and BAD SINGING

* * *

He was doing it again. Every morning Lloyd would wake up to it. One of those little downsides to a relationship.

Now Lloyd was all for singing in the shower, but only if said person could actually sing in the first place. But if you cant even sing 'Happy Birthday' in tune You shouldn't be allowed to sing at all.

But the thing Lloyd found most confusing was how Zelos could have suck a beautiful speaking voice and suck a horrible singing voice. But Lloyd would never say that to his lover's face.

* * *

AN: I do not really think Zelos would have a bad singing voice it was funnier this way 


	15. See That?

Placed Together

Disclaimer: Lawlz. I srsly would have played it if I owned it.

Rating: T for Teens.

Pairing: ZelosxLloyd.

Number: 12/25 for me.

WARNINGS:

A/N: HOLY SHIZ STICKS WOWZA. FOREVER AND A DAY BETWEEN POSTS MUCH. Sorry ;-; My partner in crime has left me for a week, so might as well catch up on requests, nya? First up:

**SUCCORELLE! Extrapointsnowplzkthx.**

And ack, it's way to late. 3AM guys. I wanted to have Kratos stand up and say "I'll be back." D:

PS: Does it show I haven't used these guys in over a year?

OooooooO

As embarrassing as it was, Lloyd was going along with it willingly; completely and totally willingly.

Zelos' hand was a little too high on Lloyd's thigh and his mouth was all too vigorous on Lloyd's neck for it to be anything but embarrassing for both Lloyd and everyone else in the room.

Everyone else in the room.

Lloyd, as willing as he was, wasn't doing anything in return, which was a crying shame in Zelos' eyes; I mean, come on, favors are meant to be returned. I scratch your back you scratch mine; that's how it worked, right?

Right.

So Zelos, being the pioneer that he was took a hold of Lloyd's hand with in his own and put the gloved hand on his thigh. Favor is a favor.

"Zelos stop." Lloyd commanded, pulling his hand back and scooting away from Zelos, leaving the other stripped bare of human warmth.

Zelos pouted.

Everyone; EVERYONE FOR GODS SAKE, was looking at Lloyd. "Look at Zelos! He's the sex fiend here, not me! He framed me!" Lloyd wanted desperately to yell and point and get the attention away from him.

Kratos coughed a little and stood, rubbing the bridge of his nose, waving the two off as if to dismiss them of some mis-deed they had performed.

Which they had, but that was beside the whole point.

Kratos left, leaving the two with a heavy sigh. There were only so much teenaged hormones he could put up with for one day and Zelos had topped and blew up the meter within a second of stepping within his presence.

Zelos grinned widely and leered over at Lloyd, "See that?" He drawled, cocking his head to one side, turning the straight grin crooked and adding something sinister to the look, "I've gotten permission."

The look of betrayal was cute on Lloyd's face; a little disappointing, but cute none-the-less.


	16. Smile Like You Mean It

Placed Together  
Disclaimer: Oh come on for god's sake, if I owned it I would have played it.  
Rating: G for the General Audience. Isn't the game rated T?  
Pairing: ZelosxLloyd  
Number: 13/25 for me.  
WARNINGS: Light angst and hinted BL.  
A/N: Another request at 3:15AM. I'm on a roll baby. This time up:  
**Nife with "Smile Like You Mean it"  
**_I fail pretty hard. This is my 3rd time re-posting this. So sorry for the spam, I've gone through this with a fine comb and I hope I got out every knot. Sorry._

OooooooO

Zelos always grinned or leered. It was either one or the other; there was no in between. Grin or leer, grin or leer or a leering grin; those were the worst.

Every once in a while, while Lloyd was feeling overly melancholy and wanted the world to just slide into place like all his blissful dreams, he wished that Zelos would smile at him, a nice big smile; and while Lloyd was dreaming, a complement and a pat on the back; not a lewd comment and a slap on the ass.

Lloyd frowned. Those hurt.

Oh how he wished of days filled with lollypops and rainbows and courteous friends. But that wouldn't happen soon. Not soon, maybe later. Yes. Most defiantly later.

Lloyd knew that Zelos did like him a lot; and most likely would almost do anything to please him.

Lloyd paused and thought. Maybe is he asked Zelos to smile, to really smile, to smile like he meant it, damnit, Zelos would. Lloyd smiled dreamily as he imagined Zelos' smile; causal, sloppy, maybe even a little embarrassed.

Yes. Lloyd most defiantly would ask for a smile as soon as he saw Zelos.


	17. The Metal Felt Good

Placed Together  
Disclaimer: Do I even own the game system? Phhhht, no.  
Rating: Isn't the game rated T?  
Pairing: ZelosxLloyd if you squint really hard after 5 shots of tequila.  
Number: 14/25 for me.  
WARNINGS: A tiny bit of evil Lloyd; because I can. There isn't much BL…  
A/N: Oh my I'm having so much fun doing these, I can't image why I stopped writing with these people for so long. Oh right, I should mention: Since partner in crime is gone, and I don't really have a firm grasp on much, you're going to have to forgive the OOCness unless it's for Zelos or Lloyd. Please with ketchup on top?

Anyways: 2:15AM. Another request.

**Succorelle with sparring practice. Mucho love for the 10 requests.**

OooooooO

The metal felt good in his hands.

Really good.

Lloyd gripped onto his swords and swung them expertly, listening to the air slicing in two with a loud "Whoosh". Lloyd let out a breath of pleasure as he danced around, his swords acting as extensions of his body, tearing down imaginary enemies brutally and swiftly.

Seeing people in pain had never been a pleasure for Lloyd, he hated to see an enemy writhe on the ground, doubled over or choking on his own blood. Lloyd always made sure to do it fast, quick, so there was no suffering.

Half of Lloyd only did it because he expected the mercy to be returned if he ever met his match.

Lloyd jolted and flung himself back, falling into stance when one of his swords clashed against another. The red/brown of Lloyd's eyes glinted in the sunlight as he brought his head up to look at his opponent, his enemy.

The first thing Lloyd saw was white pants fluttering in the faint wind, then the ever-familiar pink and black that covered Zelos' chest. He loosened his stance the slightest, changing his grip on the swords, feeling the smooth metal circle around, "Morning, Zelos." He said casually with a smile.

"Morning to you, too," Zelos drawled, with a cocky grin, twirling his double-edged sword around his hand. Some how he made the greeting sound dirty and perverted. Lloyd frowned a tiny bit, dropping back down into position, his body tense, Zelos always made everything sound dirty and perverted.

Zelos kicked at the dirt a little bit then shrugged over at Lloyd, "If you wanna spar, I'm free." His tone was so mocking, as if Zelos thought that Lloyd couldn't beat him in a fair fight; and that grin was so taunting it made Lloyd tense even more, made his subconscious flair with blood lust at the declaration of war.

Red hair flipped in the wind as Zelos tensed and readied himself for battle. He knew what kind of grin he had thrown at Lloyd, he knew the tone he used as he discreetly put out the invitation. Zelos knew how to push Lloyd's buttons so he did, tactfully.

They jerked forward at the same time, and their swords clashed with the other in mid-blow. They carefully moved around the other, making sure no never leave an opening for the other, to never show any sign of tiring.

The heated passion that masked Lloyd's face sent shivers down Zelos' spine as he parried and attacked. The way that Lloyd's body moved so perfectly under the folds of fabric made Zelos' breath catch.

Did Lloyd see him the same way?

The question through Zelos for a second, but that was all Lloyd needed and he thrust one of his swords forward, stopping it before it pierced Zelos' chest and dived down into his chest cavity and split open his heart.

Zelos dropped his weapon in defeat and sighed, leering down at Lloyd, who slowly straightened up while sheathing his swords. Lloyd wiped the sweat from his brow and beamed at Zelos, "That was good."

The sun had gone higher up in the sky and Zelos could only sigh as he bent down to gather his weapon and sheath it as well, "The only reason why you won is because I'm still tired," He drawled with that same mocking tone and annoying, cocky grin.

Lloyd shrugged, "Doesn't matter if you're still tired, I won fair and square." He teased, sticking out his tongue, "And you lost."

"Don't get used to it." Zelos muttered, walking up beside Lloyd and poking the other's chest, "Because tomorrow you're going to kiss my shoes."


	18. Afterglow

**HEAVYLY IMPLIED SEX WARNING. WE WILL BE KEEPING THE RATING T BECAUSE THERE ISN'T DETAIL.**

Placed Together  
Disclaimer: Do I even own the game system? Phhhht, no.  
Rating: Okay, seriously, if you haven't read a dirty!fic for anything, you FAIL. PG edging on PG-15  
Pairing: ZelosxLloyd  
Number: 15/25 for me.  
WARNINGS: Implied sex and BL  
A/N: 3:30AM.  
I swear to god I have no taken over this project.  
If I have I will be moving it to my page and do ALL 50 MYSELF. Unless YK wants to help, 'cause hey. Helpyay.  
I still have 12 more requests to do. That will put me to 27 drabbles. Well, 11 because I will now be doing:  
**Demothi with the request: AFTERGLOW. **I'm going to have so much fun.

OooooooO

It was always tiring; Lloyd managed to draw every ounce of energy every time. The younger was open to so much and was so easily ravished. But as tiring as Lloyd was at his prime with the sex hormones whirling around and the late nights and the advantage of a room to their lonesome, Zelos couldn't fall asleep until Lloyd did.

Lloyd fell to sleep like an angel, always, with his hands curled close to his naked chest, with his head bowed a little bit, with a arch to his back as he formed a ball close to Zelos' chest so he could pick up the body heat. But as cute and angelic as that all was, it was the afterglow that made Zelos star-blind.

The after glow was so soft and lush, full of life. It made Lloyd's complexion so perfect he truly looked like an angel fallen.

Zelos reached out and brushed the hair from Lloyd's eyes and basked in the glow as if it were the suns final rays.

As if he were dying and this was his final wish.


	19. Don't Want to Fall in Love

Placed Together  
Disclaimer: Do I even own the game system? Phhhht, no.  
Rating: Isn't the game rated T?  
Pairing: ZelosxLloyd.  
Number: 16/25 for me.  
WARNINGS: Tiny bits of angst and neck!kissing  
A/N: Um duh… It's not past midnight. Oh yeah. I'm rocking your socks off right here and now. I'm sorry for not posting my two ficlits per night thing that I was doing for a while, I got caught up in some KH2 fanfics. giggle AkuRoku  
**OH YEAH. GUESS WHAT MEOWZY-CHAN, I FOUND SOME OF YOUR LONG LOST REQUESTS THAT I COPPED OUT ON LOLOLOL SORRY. SO HERE'S YOUR ANGST FICLIT.  
**Sorry for it not being terribly angsty. I couldn't find the inspiration.

OooooooO

It was so hard to pull Lloyd close to him and hold him so close and move with him in the darkness. Zelos could only guess why, maybe he was afraid of being tied down, maybe he was afraid of having his 'wings clipped' so he couldn't leave; it was the lack of freedom he would have to endure, Zelos decided finally as his mouth worked on Lloyd's ravished neck.

Zelos liked the ability he had to make women swoon and give up their possessions just for a wink, he liked flirting and talking with those hidden tones that made the women giggle and blush. Women. Zelos really did like women as much as he did men. Women had the racks but men had simplicity –at least the ones he had been involved with.-

Now there was something to mull over while marking Lloyd his own, what did he like more? The racks or the simple "Get to it" attitude of men? Zelos nibbled on Lloyd's neck as he thought deep and hard, ignoring the tiny mewls for more Lloyd was making. Men or women, it was hard to figure out.

Zelos gave up after going over the ups and downs of both genders, to find the results inconclusive –He had never been very good at science- and concentrated on Lloyd's whimpers and moans.

He liked Lloyd well enough, but he was pretty sure that he was hermaphrodite or something because he had never felt so complete before. He had felt half full with both women AND men alike. So it only made sense that Lloyd had girly bits and manly bits.

Something pressed on the back of his throat, the sudden urge to whisper 3 soft words into Lloyd's ear and make the younger boy completely his.

3 tiny itsy bitsy words that could bring down kingdoms.

And then it struck Zelos, Lloyd wasn't a hermaphrodite; he just really really really really liked Lloyd. And that is what he feared. Zelos knew that deep down he really didn't want to fall in love.


End file.
